


All your little things

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, Zouis Fluff, but Zayn saves the day, mentions of bulemia, super fluffy, trigger warning, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn writes Louis a song to tell him how much he loves him and reminisces on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All your little things

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend Zayn wrote Little Things

Zayn's nerves were buzzing wildly as he approached the stage. He could feel the sweat pooling at the back of his neck and okay maybe it really was time for a haircut. Once he was finally settled on the lone stool, tapping the microphone as a check and taking long intakes of air, he glanced out at the small cafe crowd. His lips tugged up in each corner when his gaze locked with a pair of familiar, sparkling blue eyes. Drawing in one last breath he leaned foward into the mic.

"Hello, um m'Zayn, and I wrote this song for someone very special to me and I just hope he likes it. This one's for you Lou-eh." He clears his throat, nodding back to his mate Niall to begin strumming the guitar. He uses the beginning chords to pull himself together, glancing down as his hands and smiling at the memory that inspired the first line.

**"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind it was meant to be."**

_Zayn and Louis had been sat in the back seat of his car, a burnt out dutch between them and exchanging gentle giggles. Louis had been telling one of his famous stories, one that included cheeky smiles and big hand gestures. Zayn had been totally engrossed in the movement of his delicate fingers that he suddenly reached out and snatched one, cutting the boy off in the middle of his retelling. He had rotated their joined hands, marveling at the way every part of Louis' body seemed to mold to his, even something as simple as a hand. When he looked up, finally noticing the prolonged silence, he was met with Louis' knowing smile and a glint in his bright eyes. Zayn blushed and looked away, waiting for Louis to continue. He did of course, never being one to leave a story half told, but not before squeezing his hand tightly around Zayns own._

**"I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me."**

_"They're just so cute." Zayn mused, poking at the bridge of Louis' freshly tanned nose._

_"Zayn, stop." Louis giggled, burying into the white comforter until Zayn cooed and begged for him to come back out. Even then he only poked out enough for his eyes, shimmering in the morning light. His nose was still entirely covered. Zayn couldn't help the smile that took over his features, he was so fond of this boy and how silly he could be._

_"You're cute too." He said softly, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Louis' fringe-covered forehead. The blue eyed boy sighed happily, lifting the sheet to pull Zayn closer._

**"I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you never loved your stomach or your thighs."**

_"Ugh Zayn, why is that horrid picture still your background." Louis pouted from behind Zayn, his chin resting on the younger boys shoulder to peek at his phone._

_"Horrid? What are you talking about? I love this picture!" It was one he had snapped of Louis over the past summer while they had been sitting pool side in the sun. He was in nothing but his tiny swim trunks that Zayn positively loved, laughing at something or another. He couldn't be bothered to remember what it was, just focused on Louis' golden skin, his shoulders hunched in laughter and his eyes screwed up from the effort. It was beautiful, but that's to be expecting because Louis was always beautiful._

_"It's gross Zayn, look at those rolls, those thunder thighs, and lets not even mention the awful thing my face is doing." Louis had turned away with a huff, not wanting to look anymore._

_Zayn thought thought he was crazy._

**"the dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly."**

He glanced up to gauge his boyfriends reaction as he waited for the chorus, so far so good if the glistening he spotted at the corners of softened blue eyes were any indication.

**"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you. It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."**

Louis blows his a kiss from the audience and Zayn has to glance down shyly for a moment before he can continue.

**"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. All those conversations are the secrets that I'll keep though it makes no sense to me."**

_Zayn was woken by a tickling in his ears. Upon opening his eyes he realized they were the vibrations of a voice, Louis' to be exact._

_"Louis," he whined drowsily, "what are you doing." But he didn't get an answer, just inchoerent little mumblings and he groaned, glancing over to the bed side table where- sure enough- sat an abandoned mug. He rolled his eyes, knowing he'd never get back to sleep until Louis' subconscious got out what it wanted to say._

_"Zayn," he was able to pick up, running a soothing hand up the sleeping lads back._

_"I'm here babe, what is it."_

_"Zayn," he said again, sounding more like a whine. "Love Zayn."_

_Zayn froze, he'd never heard those words from Louis before. Obviously it had been weighing on him for a while if it took sleep talking for it to finally come out, but quite honestly there was nothing to fear. Zayn could feel his chest swelling with warmth and happiness. Placing half a dozen kisses on his lovers pouty, sleeping face. He nuzzled in close whispering an, "I love you more." Before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face._

_Two weeks later Louis had worked up he courage to say it for real, and Zayn had acted like he didn't know a thing._

**"I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh. You still love to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me."**

_"Zayn!" Louis shrieked from the bedroom and the raven haired boy dropped the book he was reading as he made a mad dash towards his voice. He burst into the room panting, fear gripping his chest._

_"What's the matter?" He questioned. Louis was stood in front of their floor length mirror, a pair of skinny jeans pulled over his sinful thighs but left unbuttoned. Zayn could just make out the water in his eyes and the wobbling of his bottom lip before he began to wail._

_"They don't fit! These are my favorite jeans and they always fit but now they won't button! I'm too fat Zayn, I'm blowing up like a balloon before my own eyes! I'm a cow who doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you, it's only a matter of time before you-"_

_"Shhh." Zayn soothes. By now he's made his way across the room and wrapped Louis' frail, curvaceous body in his arms. He could feel his shirt growing wet with tears and he knew it was entirely inappropriate but he was laughing._

_"Wha-what the hell is so funny." Louis choked out between sobs and Zayn just shook his head. He pulled back enough to grab his boyfriends wet cheeks, swiping up the salty tears and planting a kiss on each one._

_"Nothing. I'm just so in love with you." He supplied finally, not missing the blush on Louis' face before he once again burrowed himself into Zayns chest._

**"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you. It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things.**

**"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you never treat yourself right darling but I want you to. If I let you know I'm hear for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you."**

_"Louis, babe, I'm back!" Zayn called as he stepped into their apartment. There' was no answer but he could hear the sink running in the bathroom. He shrugged before walking further into the kitchen to unload the groceries in his arms. He put them away one by one, growing more suspicious of the continuous running tap. When he went to throw away some wrappers he found the sandwich he had made Louis before going out, nothing more than a bite taken out of it. He slammed the lid, walking briskly towards to the bathroom door. He didn't bother with knocking, instead pushed right in, and he's glad because he might not have caught Louis if he hadn't._

_There kneeling in front of the toilet, with a finger shoved in his mouth, was Louis. He whipped his head around, wide broken eyes staring into Zayns. Neither of them said anything and Zayn could feel his entire body start to shake._

_"Louis, what are you-"_

_"I'm sorry!" He'd said immediately, scrambling to his feet and shutting off the running sink, sending them into eerie silence. "I'm sorry!" He continued to plead. "It wasn't supposed to go this far, I just wanted them to fit," Zayn didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about. "And then I couldn't stop, I just wanted to be beautiful Zayn, for you." He finished with tears in his eyes, a death grip on the faucet handle._

_Zayn was speechless. Of course he'd noticed the weight loss, he'd assumed it was just all those extra hours in the gym. He never once thought Louis would go this far, never imagined he'd be so unhappy. It hurts tremendously, knowing all these dark thoughts were going through his boyfriends head and he had no idea. He needed to make it right, needed Louis to see how dearly he was loved._

_"Louis, please just come here." He whispered, holding his shaking arms wide. The small boy fell into them immediately, sobbing and apologizing as he clutched to the fabric of his shirt. Zayn just hushed him, lifting his weeping body and carrying him to their room._

_They spent hours holed up together, Zayn telling Louis over and over how beautiful he was as they made sweet love._

**"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. Cause it's you. It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."**

By the time he's finished the song his eyes are closed and he's gripping the mic. Applause thunders all around him but he's only worried about one opinion as he slowly blinks his eyes open. Only when he does, Louis is gone.

Zayn stands confused, turning to trudge off the stage with his head bowed until something, or someone more like, comes flying at him. It's Louis of course, Zayn can tell right away by the boys cinnamon scent and the way his slender arms wrap tightly around his neck.

"Oh Zayn!" He wails. He's in complete hysterics, a blubbering mess and Zayn couldn't be more in love. He laughs gently as he pulls back to wipe the tears from Louis eyes for what must be the millionth time.

"D'yah like it?" He asks timidly, a small smile ligting his lips on either side.

"Liked? Zayn I loved it! And I love you so fucking much, you have no idea how much that meant to me." Louis sobs, once again clinging to Zayns neck and shoulders. Zayn just rolls his eyes and laughs, wrapping his arms around Louis' perfect, healthy body. He's come a long way since that night, and though he still has his dark moments, Zayns always there to ensure him that he is beautiful, and he is so very loved.

Zayn finally manages to release himself from Louis' clutches, but he doesn't get far before Louis is pulling him in for a bruising kiss. It's so full of passion and intensity that Zayn begins to feel light headed, but he's grounded once again as the captive audience begins to clap and wolf-whistle. The two boys pull apart, Zayn with a reddened face and Louis donning a cheeky smirk.

"I love you." Louis whispers as he's dragged from the stage by Zayn.

"I love you too Lou, you and all your little things."

**Author's Note:**

> First Zouis fic but I ship them so hard :3 thanks for reading love you bunches xoxo


End file.
